A biofilm is a structured group of microorganisms encapsulated within a self-developed polymeric extracellular matrix. Biofilms are typically adhered to a living or inert surface. In the human or animal body biofilms can form on any internal or external surface. Biofilms have been found to be involved in a wide variety of microbial infections in the body and cause a number of conditions including urinary tract infections, middle-ear infections, and in particular, diseases of the oral cavity.
A plaque biofilm is a soft deposit that forms on dental surfaces, and provides a locus for calculus or tartar formation. As such, plaque biofilm is implicated in the occurrence of gingivitis, periodontitis, caries and other forms of periodontal disease. Plaque biofilm adheres firmly to dental surfaces and is removed only with difficulty even through a rigorous brushing regimen. Moreover, plaque biofilm rapidly reforms on the tooth surface after it is removed.
It is known that glucose can be metabolized in the oral cavity by the action of the enzymes generated from several oral bacterial components, such as S. mutans. The glucose can be polymerized into glucans in the mouth by the action of the enzymes, and such polymerization can cause biofilm formation on the tooth surface, which can subsequently form oral plaque the tooth surface.
There is a continuing need to provide oral care compositions which can reduce or prevent biofilm formation, with consequential reduction in the formation of oral plaque.
There is therefore the need to provide improved agents for use in oral care compositions which effectively inhibit biofilm formation and/or degrade biofilms.